Wallow in My Footsteps
by AnnGry
Summary: A followup to "Mock a Mile in My Shoes." Sportacus and Robbie agree to use the Mind-Me-Matic again and give each other a fair try at switching places. Things go their way at first until a couple of the kids get their hands on the device and start butting heads over who gets to use it.
1. Chapter 1

Robbie Rotten adjusted the headband that squeezed his forehead just a little too tight. His palms were sweaty and he couldn't seem to grip the Mind-Me-Matic ray gun tightly enough.

"This is it," Robbie said, his voice cracking. He gave a loud harrumph. "Are you ready?"

Sportacus bounced on his feet and shook his arms out, limber and relaxed. He grinned at Robbie. "Hit me with your best shot."

"Okay," Robbie muttered. He tugged on the headband one more time before raising the ray gun. His aim was shaky as he pointed the device in Sportacus' face. "Here we go."

Robbie squeezed the trigger and the world flashed white.

* * *

Sportacus blinked away the spots in his eyes. For a second he could make out Robbie's silhouette through the bright light. When it cleared Sportacus saw himself standing there, looking back at him. The headband clinched in a vice against his temples. He tucked the Mind-Me-Matic ray gun under one arm and used both hands to pull the headband off.

"Remember the deal," Sportacus said with Robbie's voice. "I'll switch us back at the end of the day." The Sportacus in front of him sighed and adjusted his cap.

"If you're sure about this. I won't do anything too bad..." Robbie glared with Sportacus' eyes. "As long as you don't do anything too good."

"It's good to be good, Robbie," Sportacus said with a wink. "If you try it, you might find that you like it."

"It's good to be bad," Robbie said. "Maybe you'll find that out for yourself." When he smirked it made Sportacus' mustache twitch whisker-like on either side of his nose. "Remind me, why was it you didn't want to tell the kids what we're doing?"

"I don't want them getting into trouble, that's all," Sportacus said. "They would want to use your invention too if they knew, and it's hard enough keeping track of two people who've switched places. Don't you think so?"

"It looks like I do," Robbie said. He tapped his chin, still smirking. "But would _Sportacus_ think so? I'm not sure."

"Well, you'll have all day to figure that out." Sportacus turned away, tucking the headband and ray gun in the crook of his arm. "I'll put this somewhere safe until the evening. See you later."

* * *

"Somebody's in a hurry," Robbie mumbled, a kernel of anxiety lodging in his throat as he watched his body walk away. He dismissed it with a grunt and spun around on one heel. "Well, who cares what Sporta-copy's got planned for me— I mean, himself."

Robbie took one step in the opposite direction from Sportacus before halting. What _did_ Sportacus have planned for him— for Robbie? It had been Sportacus' idea to use the Mind-Me-Matic today. The energetic elf had been downright enthusiastic. Considering how their first foray inhabiting each others' bodies had been involuntary and disastrous for everyone in town, Robbie still couldn't wrap his head around why Sportacus was so intent on doing it again.

As for why Robbie would agree to such a strange request from Sportacus? He had his reasons, and they were enough to push any lingering reservations out of his mind. Robbie indulged in a deep stretch, flexing the powerful muscles in his arms and back. He cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"Time to get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Ziggy, you have to pull back harder if you want to pop a wheelie."

"That's easy for you to say," Ziggy said between gasps for breath. He pedaled furiously and tugged on the handlebars but couldn't get the front wheel of his bike off the ground. Maybe it was the training wheels that made it so hard. "You've only got two wheels!"

Trixie coasted ahead of Ziggy on her scooter and easily leaned her weight on its back wheel until she was practically perpendicular with the ground. "The wheels don't matter, just do it like I showed you."

"This is boring," Ziggy said, rolling to a stop. "I'll have to practice for a hundred years before I can do this. Can't you teach me another stunt?"

"As if," Trixie said. She wheeled around Ziggy a couple times before stopping her scooter. "You think it's boring trying to learn? Try teaching sometime."

"But doing stunts was your idea," Ziggy said.

"I don't hear you coming up with anything," Trixie said.

"Um, well, what about..." Ziggy looked around for inspiration, but it was a quiet day in LazyTown. Trixie rolled her eyes and chuckled, waiting for Ziggy to give up. "Hey," Ziggy said. "Is that Robbie gardening?"

"Ha, good one, Ziggy."

"No, really. Look!"

Sure enough, there was Robbie Rotten among the vegetable planters. He stood bent over one of the boxes, elbow deep in the dirt. Trixie gawked, then frowned. She leaned her scooter against a nearby bench and marched over to the garden.

"Hey, Robbie, what are you doing?"

Robbie yelped and jumped back from the vegetable box, sending a shower of dirt up in his own face. He sputtered and brushed himself off.

"Oh, kids! Er—" The naked surprise on Robbie's face struggled to assume some hostility. "Don't go sneaking up on people, will you?"

"We didn't sneak," Ziggy said. "You just didn't see us because you had your head in the garden."

"What are you doing to our vegetables?" Trixie asked.

"I'm not doing anything," Robbie said, raising his hands up. Dirt lined the creases in his palms and under his nails. After a second of pointed staring by the kids he jerked his hands back and wiped them hastily on his pants. "Well, I mean actually, I was just planting… something."

"You planted a vegetable?" Ziggy asked.

"Sure, why not?" Robbie flapped his hands at them to shoo them away. "You just run along now and play, and don't go disturbing my… plant. You, uh… pesky… kids."

Robbie sidled away from the garden box and strode away before Trixie or Ziggy could question him further. They let him go, looking from the vegetable box to each other. Trixie moved first, rushing to the box and peering inside.

"What did he plant?" Ziggy asked.

Trixie dug into the box, scooping handfuls of soil aside without hesitation. She froze when she hit paydirt and let out an ominous giggle.

"Oh, ho-ho. I knew he was up to something."

"What is it?" Ziggy approached the box more cautiously. Trixie yanked her arm out of the garden box, flinging dirt Ziggy's way.

"Recognize _this?_"

"Woah!" Ziggy stumbled back with his hands up as Trixie brandished a ray gun in his face. Blinking it into focus he gasped. "Wait a second, is that—"

"You bet your bike it is," Trixie said, yanking a headpiece out of the garden box next. "Do you know what this means?" she crowed. "That wasn't Robbie!"

"Then who was it?"

"Who else? It had to be Sportacus! He went and used the ray gun to switch places with Robbie, and he didn't even bother to tell us."

"But why?" Ziggy asked.

"Search me," Trixie said. Her face gleamed with a toothy grin. "If Sportacus and Robbie are going to keep a secret, we can too. What do you think, Ziggy? Shall we have our own fun with the ray gun?"

* * *

It was hard to be in a hurry in Robbie's body. The villain's long legged stride did not compensate enough for the general aches and sluggishness that Sportacus felt in every muscle. Judging by the bone-deep fatigue, unsettled stomach, and sore dry eyes, Sportacus could guess that Robbie had stayed up all night eating cake and staring at the TV. The physical hindrances were so distracting that he'd almost gotten caught by some of the kids within the first five minutes! Not a great start to switching places.

Sportacus was not discouraged, however. If anything it only strengthened his resolve. He would make the most of today. He would make Robbie healthy and happy.

The thought had Sportacus giddy enough to smile. It stretched his face in a way that was almost uncomfortable. Smiling was such a simple thing that Robbie often refused to do. There were many things that Sportacus could do with the time he had in Robbie's body to try and instill some healthy habits, and just maybe they would work.

Maybe Sportacus had another idea for himself in mind that wasn't so charitably motivated… but he wouldn't let that be the focus of his day, absolutely not.

And anyway, smiling wasn't the only strategy Sportacus was banking on to improve Robbie's quality of life. Robbie had confessed to enjoying being Sportacus last time. It could only encourage Robbie to pursue his own health after spending a day benefiting from Sportacus' strength and energy, right?

Right! Everything would go according to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Climbing in and out of the tube that served as an entrance to Robbie's lair was difficult for him at the best of times, nearly impossible when he had to lug something along with him. But for _Sportacus_ it was a piece of cake. Robbie hummed to himself as he hauled the many heavy pieces of equipment he needed out of the chute and laid them out around the billboard. It was only a little off-putting for it to be Sportacus' voice crooning the maniacal tune.

Robbie would have had more fun putting his borrowed unbridled strength to use knocking down basketball hoops or uprooting apple trees. There were terms to this arrangement, however, that Robbie was beholden to. If he tried to run riot in Sportacus' body the same way he had last time his day would be over before he had accomplished anything, not to mention the backlash from Sportacus after all was said and done.

"It's good to be good," Robbie mimicked perfectly with Sportacus' voice. Just because he promised to behave right now, though, didn't mean he couldn't prepare some plans for later.

"Hey, Sportacus! What are you doing way out here?"

Robbie froze in front of the billboard with a stack of steel bars in his arms. He turned his head slowly towards the street where two children stood staring at him: the pink girl and the rich boy. His heart raced, pounding to beat the band. Every instinct screamed at him to shrink away from being seen at his scheming, but he couldn't.

The kids thought they were talking to Sportacus. Robbie couldn't blow his cover!

"We've been looking all over for you," Stephanie said, walking up with Stingy.

"What's all that stuff for?" Stingy asked.

Robbie released his armload in a spasm. The kids jumped back at the crashing clamor of metal parts. "Nothing!" he said. "I was… exercising?"

Stephanie and Stingy looked to each other for a second before shrugging it off. Stephanie said, "Well, if you're done with that, can you give us a hand?"

Robbie had a rejection on the tip of his tongue but had to bite it back. He forced a smile. "Maybe I wasn't done… but what do you want?"

"Well, Stingy is trying to clean out some of his old things that he doesn't need anymore—"

"Only because you said so," Stingy said. "There's nothing wrong with just _having_ things even if you don't use them, and it's not like there isn't enough room in my house for it."

Stephanie shot Stingy a sharp look that made him shut his mouth in a pout. She looked back at Robbie. "Anyway, there's a lot of stuff, and it's really heavy. Can you carry it out of his house for him?"

Robbie didn't want to waste the entire day providing free labor to these kids! Then again, the puckered look on Stingy's face could only get more sour if Robbie went along with it. How long could it possibly take? He'd get some satisfaction out of taking away the greedy boy's toys for a while, and then he could get back to his own business.

"I can do that," Robbie said. "But only for a little while. I need to get back to my… you know..." He gestured vaguely with one hand. "Training."

"Great!" Stephanie grabbed Robbie's hand and pulled him away from the pile of metal pieces scattered on the ground. "Let's not waste any time."

Robbie was forced into a jog to match Stephanie's pace. The pink girl wasn't messing around. Stingy cast one last loitering look at the abandoned scrap metal before huffing and following after them.


	4. Chapter 4

Trixie and Ziggy removed as much dirt from the Mind-Me-Matic as they could. Trixie blew on the ray gun in sharp puffs while Ziggy slapped the headpiece like a tambourine.

"So we're going to switch places, right, Trixie? Let me do it, huh?"

"I dunno," Trixie said, turning the ray gun over in her hand. "I think that would still be kind of boring. We already switched with each other once, it's not like there's anything special about it."

"I guess that's true," Ziggy said. "Still, there must be something we can do."

"What I wouldn't give to switch with Sportacus," Trixie said. She winked at Ziggy. "It would serve him right for trying to keep this to himself."

Ziggy gasped and jumped in place. "Oh, I know! Trixie! What about the mayor?"

"Not a bad idea, Ziggy. That's thinking with your noggin."

"But how will we convince the mayor to play with us? Won't we get in trouble?"

"You leave the mayor to me," Trixie said. "Here, give me that headgear and I'll go see him. I'm sure I can convince him."

* * *

The warm aroma of baking bread wafted out of the mayor's kitchen window. Trixe crept up to the window and peeked inside. She stifled her giggles at the sight of the mayor in his frilly apron and big oven mitts. Milford was humming to himself as he pulled the pan out of the oven.

"Ahh, Miss Busybody is sure to like this one. I think I'll have a rest while it cools before I take it to her..."

Trixie ducked as Milford approached and set the loaf pan on the sill. She popped her head back up in time to see Milford leave the kitchen. After waiting a couple minutes Trixie went to the front door and opened it carefully. Already she could hear the mayor's snores drifting from the sitting room.

Snickering to herself Trixie tiptoed into the house. She came up behind the chair where Milford napped, and adjusted the headpiece of the Mind-Me-Matic on her head. The mayor wouldn't mind if Trixie and Ziggy borrowed his body just for the duration of his nap. He wouldn't even know he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Stingy's house at the top of the hill could be seen from anywhere in LazyTown. Robbie glared at the opulent grounds as he followed behind Stephanie and Stingy. What business did the Spoilero family have installing such a garish fount out front, or erecting such overstated marble pillars for their house?

"It's in the backyard," Stephanie said. Stingy muttered something under his breath that went unacknowledged.

Robbie looked with a critical eye at the manicured lawn and croquet setup. The patio was set in more marble. A large shed built in a similarly tacky aesthetic as the main house stood near the back of the property with its doors propped open. They even had an ornate birdbath set in front of it. It was enough to make Robbie roll his eyes. He fixed his face as soon as Stephanie turned to look at him.

"Thanks for your help, Sportacus. We couldn't get this done without you."

"Yeah. Thanks a lot," Stingy grumbled.

The shed was packed with equipment, tools, and playthings. Robbie noticed a riding lawnmower and large propane grill. He had no use for such things himself, but they could be disassembled for parts in his own projects…

"Where should we start?" Robbie asked, rubbing his hands together. Stephanie pointed towards the back of the shed.

"Some of the things in the back are broken, they can go first."

"They can be fixed," Stingy protested.

"When's the last time you even went into the shed?"

Stingy didn't have an answer to that. Robbie pushed and sidled through the fancy equipment, seasonal decorations, and patio furniture to get to Stingy's old toys. The way became blocked by a large circular object.

"What is this thing?" Robbie wondered as he yanked it free. It had a dark vinyl mat stretched across a metal frame.

"Not my trampoline!"

"Yes your trampoline," Stephanie said. "Can't you see it's all bent out of shape? It's not safe to use anymore. Time to get rid of it."

The frame was dented in several places and Robbie added a few more dings as he hauled it out, further deforming its shape. In the struggle to get it free of the shed the vinyl mat snagged and tore, provoking a horrified gasp from Stingy. Robbie hid his grin. The mat didn't interest him as much as the heavy-duty springs anyway.

Robbie exhumed a few more things from the shed. Stingy's parents clearly denied him nothing. There were rusted out bicycles and splintered sleds, a plastic playhouse and empty sandbox. With each successive trip Stingy huffed and fussed more vehemently.

Robbie didn't mind so much acting as the children's work horse when he could observe Stingy's distress. He was able to lift and carry the heavy items without breaking a sweat thanks to Sportacus' strength. As an added bonus the more he "helped," the more Stingy would resent Sportacus after the fact.

Any enjoyment Robbie derived was short lived once he started trekking up and down the hill, hauling broken and abandoned bric-a-brac to the recycling station. Even if he had strength and energy enough to perform the task, it was taking longer than he'd anticipated. The pink girl was talking about moving on from the shed and into the basement next… Surely even Sportacus had limits to his helpful nature?

"Hi, Uncle! Are you going to see Bessie?"

The mayor had strolled across their path on what felt like the twelfth trip by Robbie's reckoning. Milford's arms were full with a loaf pan bundled up in what looked like a flower print apron. For a moment Milford's face held its usual expression of vague confusion. Something changed in the next blink of his eyes and he smiled at his niece.

"Hello there, Pink— Stephanie. What are you up to?"

"Me and Sportacus are helping clean out some of Stingy's old things."

"Is that so?" Milford's smile grew bigger than normal. "And who gave you permission to do that?"

Stephanie's brow crinkled. "Who...? No one, I guess."

"No kidding," Stingy said.

"Just as I thought," Milford said. "You can go straight to your room."

"What! Why?"

"Because I'm your uncle," Milford said with apparent relish. "Now hop to it."

Stephanie stared slack-jawed at Milford. She looked to Stingy and Robbie but neither one spoke. Stingy looked equal parts confused and vindicated, or maybe Robbie was just projecting. With no one coming to her defense Stephanie had no choice but to obey. Robbie tensed when the mayor turned that strange smile on him next.

"That takes care of her. Don't you get into any trouble… Sportacus." Milford chuckled and walked away.

Something about the mayor's farewell left Robbie's skin crawling, but he couldn't put a finger on what. Robbie looked down at Stingy. Stingy looked up at him.

"I get to keep all my things now, right?" Stingy asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Two… three… f-f-four..."

Sweat dripped down Sportacus' face. He had never worked so hard before to push his muscles past their limit. But this was Robbie's body, and four pushups were too much. With a grunt Sportacus' arms gave out and he slumped to the ground. The grass tickled his twitchy nose until he sneezed.

The gentlest exercises and lightest calisthenics had Sportacus wheezing for breath but he did it all with a smile, as strained as it was. Sportacus knew that deep, deep down Robbie possessed a hidden reserve of strength. How else could Robbie run around setting traps and cause trouble all the time? Sportacus had been able to run in Robbie's body the last time they had switched places, even if it had been at great expense.

All Sportacus had to do was train Robbie— or his body— to more readily access that resource. Robbie would never try to do it on his own. It was up to Sportacus to find it for him. At this rate he would need to convince Robbie to use the Mind-Me-Matic a few more times if there was any hope to accomplish anything. He would be satisfied if he could manage a full set of sit-ups without giving himself a hernia by the end of the day.

Sportacus rolled over and fought through creaky joints and tight muscles to get on his feet. Robbie had already left his body in a sorry state when they changed places this morning, and Sportacus' attempts at exercise had his throat parched and his head pounding. His feet dragged as he trudged out of the park, his legs like lead. It was as good a time as any to take a break. A glass of cold water and some fruit or vegetables ought to be refreshing… but Sportacus knew they wouldn't be.

Even if Sportacus ate every last carrot in the garden, it wouldn't do a thing to revitalize this body. He couldn't understand how it was possible for Robbie to live like this but it was undeniable. There was only one thing that could give him the energy he needed.

"No," Sportacus mumbled. "I can't."

He made himself eat a red bell pepper and a cucumber, among the sweetest vegetables available to him. They weren't nearly sweet enough. Sportacus sighed. If he kept forcing down sportscandy all he would get was a stomachache.

"I shouldn't."

His weary steps carried him to the ice cream truck. Sportacus stared at the unattended station. Of all the beautification projects around LazyTown that the mayor had undertaken at Bessie's behest, refurbishing the ice cream stand was not something that Sportacus had ever particularly approved of.

He drew closer, glancing sidelong in either direction. With no one around he ventured to lean over the front counter. The truck thrummed with fans keeping the ice cream cold in the cooler. A sweet, cloying atmosphere filled the space.

Sportacus slipped inside and opened the cooler. His fingers tingled against the cold plastic. A rainbow of options presented itself: lemon and strawberry Italian ices, chocolate cookie sandwiches, fudge bars and popsicles, and quarts of ice cream in several flavors.

"I..."

"I don't know what, but he's up to something."

Sportacus froze at the sound of another voice. _His_ voice. Robbie was heading this way.

"He must be around here somewhere."

Sportacus spun frantic circles inside the ice cream truck. There was no time to run and nowhere to hide! All that was available to him was a white paper hat and matching apron. He tied the apron on and jammed the hat over his head just as Robbie walked by.

Robbie stopped in front of the stand. He itched under his blue cap as he looked around, a puzzled frown etched on his face. His eyes found Sportacus and held there, staring.

"Hello," Sportacus said in a small voice.

A silent second stretched between them as the perplexity deepened in Robbie's expression. "Hello," he said back.

"I was just about to… serve some ice cream."

"All right," Robbie said, almost in question. They both went silent again. Sportacus was so hot under the collar he could have melted everything in the cooler behind him. Robbie had caught him red-handed, yet there was something strangely lacking in his reaction.

"Would you like something?" Sportacus asked, his voice squeaking.

"Oh," Robbie said. "I shouldn't— I mean I can't. No thank you, sir." He looked at Sportacus a moment longer. "I've got to go, so, good luck, or… whatever." He offered a small, jerky wave, and walked away.

Sportacus didn't breathe until Robbie was out of sight. He let out a sharp gasp once he realized he was in the clear. But how? It wasn't as though Robbie hadn't recognized him. Hadn't he?

Sportacus took the paper hat off his head and scrutinized it long and hard. It was a simple uniform that left his face completely visible, it could hardly be called a disguise. There was no reason for Robbie to have fallen for this. If Robbie knew he was Sportacus, though, he would never have passed up the opportunity to accuse and taunt Sportacus for getting found with his hand in the cookie jar like this.

There was no other explanation. Robbie had been fooled. Sportacus wondered if the kids would be tricked the same way and smiled at the thought. It was no wonder Robbie had a habit of putting on costumes to manage his mischief around town. Maybe he was on to something.


	7. Chapter 7

Trixie pranced all the way to the playground in Milford's body. Who knew that the mayor could be so spry? It made Trixie laugh, and hearing the mayor's voice letting out his goofy guffaw made her laugh harder. Ziggy could hear her coming and stared in slack-jawed wonder.

"Trixie, is that you?"

"You'd better believe it." Trixie twirled around to show off her work.

"That's amazing! What's it like?"

"It's good to be the mayor," Trixie said with a chuckle. Ziggy pointed at the bundled apron in her hands.

"Say, what is that?"

"I just put Robbie's machine in here." She pulled the apron aside to show Ziggy the mayor's loaf pan. "We don't want anyone else finding it, right?"

"Wow, that's really smart." Ziggy licked his lips. "Can I have some bread? It smells so good."

"Sorry Ziggy, it won't hide the machine if you eat it. But you can always go to the mayor's house and get some more. The kitchen was like a bakery. Actually," Trixie said with an uplift to her tone, "I think it's your turn to be the mayor."

"Really? Are you sure you want to trade places already?"

"Don't worry about it, I've had some fun already," Trixie assured him. "This way you can eat his bread and do all sorts things only adults can do."

"Oh, yeah! Let's do it!"

The clubhouse was the best place for them to use the Mind-Me-Matic in secret. Once it was done the first thing Ziggy did was hit his head on the ceiling and rub at his bald head.

"Be careful," Trixie scolded him. "You don't want to break the headpiece or we'll be stuck like this."

"Sorry," Ziggy said, and immediately giggled. "I really sound just like the mayor!"

"You _are_ the mayor now," Trixie said. She took the head piece and the ray gun from Ziggy and stowed them back in the loaf pan. No one would find it tucked out of the way in the clubhouse.

"What are you going to do while you're me?" Ziggy asked. Trixie shrugged and snapped back the cape tied around her neck.

"I'm sure I can think of something."

* * *

Stephanie dragged her feet heading to her house. It was unfair of her uncle to send her home for what felt like no reason, but how could she argue with him? Milford wasn't just her uncle but the mayor of LazyTown, and what the mayor says, goes.

What was he even doing out by Stingy's house, though? Stephanie had left her uncle that morning elbow deep in bread dough. She could have sworn he was making it for Bessie. Why carry it all over town?

"Hey, Pinkie. Stephanie!"

Ziggy's shout pulled Stephanie out of her thoughts. She waved at the little boy across the street. "Sorry, Ziggy, I have to go home, I can't play right now."

"Why not?" Ziggy asked with a curious grin.

"My uncle grounded me," Stephanie said. She frowned. "I didn't even do anything."

"Well, you must have done something to deserve it. Too bad!" Ziggy laughed and ran off. Stephanie gawked, opening and closing her mouth. She scrunched up her face and stomped all the way into her house.

Stephanie flung herself onto her bed and kicked the mattress a bit before settling down to fume. She had just gotten herself into a proper sulk when the front door opened again.

"Mmm, it sure smells yummy in here."

Stephanie recognized the heavy footfalls of her uncle in the kitchen. He puttered around in there, squeaking the oven door and rolling drawers open and closed. Usually Bessie kept Milford busy all day long, especially if he was bringing her gifts. Stephanie got off her bed and poked her head out of her room. Milford had his own head in the refrigerator at the moment.

"Uncle Milford, didn't Bessie like the bread?"

"Huh-wuh?" Milford straightened up from the fridge with a carrot halfway to his mouth. "Oh, Stephanie, I thought you were at Stingy's today."

"I was until you sent me home," Stephanie said. "Don't you remember?"

"Why would I do that?" Milford asked.

"I don't know," Stephanie said, frowning.

Milford itched his chin with the tip of the carrot. "Well that's strange. What was that about Ms Busybody?"

"The bread," Stephanie said, her frown coloring her voice. "You gave it to her, didn't you?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Uncle, are you feeling okay?" Stephanie stepped out of her room. Any resentment she felt towards her uncle couldn't stand up to her growing concern. "It's not like you to be this forgetful."

"I'm fine!" Milford flapped his hands to shoo Stephanie back, dropping his carrot in the process. "Just stay in your room, um, until I get back." Stephanie backed up reluctantly. Milford hurried over and shut the door before she could press the issue.

Milford's footsteps retreated and the front door opened and closed. Stephanie paced around, fretting over her uncle's bizarre behavior. She sat down at her desk and pulled out her diary, opening it to a blank page. The words wouldn't come to her, though, and she tapped her pen against the empty lines, deep in thought.

Something must have been wrong for her uncle to be acting this way. Stephanie would wait like he asked, but only for a little while. If he didn't come back soon she would see for herself what was going on.


End file.
